


Anywhere, Wherever You Want

by StrawberryWarrior37



Series: Rainbow [2]
Category: 2yeon - Fandom, TWICE (Band)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-21
Updated: 2020-01-20
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:21:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22340974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StrawberryWarrior37/pseuds/StrawberryWarrior37
Summary: Nayeon will go anywhere, wherever Jeongyeon wants.
Relationships: Im Nayeon/Yoo Jeongyeon, Myoui Mina/Son Chaeyoung
Series: Rainbow [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1590397
Comments: 6
Kudos: 84





	Anywhere, Wherever You Want

“You should probably get some sleep Chaeng, you have a busy schedule tomorrow” Nayeon said looking at the time on her phone, it read 2:19AM.  


“You’re right, you should go too” Chaeyoung said to the older girl as she stood up.

“I’ll be right behind you” Nayeon responded staying in her position on the couch.

Chaeyoung nodded and smiled at the taller girl before walking towards the door leading to the bedrooms of the dorm, she came to a halt at the doorway turning back to Nayeon.

“Thanks again Nayeon” Chaeyoung said quietly to the older girl, who turned her head to the younger girl upon hearing her voice. Nayeon offered a warm smile to the artist before she disappeared into the hallway leading to the bedrooms.

“Goodnight Chaeng” Nayeon said softly to herself hoping that somehow the younger girl would still hear her.

Nayeon sat on the sofa thinking about the events that had just occurred, she smiled thinking about how Chaeyoung trusted her enough to tell her. She only wished that she was strong enough to tell the younger girl about her own struggle. She shook the thought out of her head. She wasn’t ready, not yet.

She wasn’t ready to tell people about her crush on her best friend that was rapidly developing into more than a crush. Nayeon felt like a hypocrite after her chat with Chaeyoung, how could she tell the younger girl that things would be okay and that she would be supported when Nayeon was in the same place Chaeyoung was. Nayeon knew why, she knew that she would give the younger girl everything she needed, without question.

“I’ll be okay, it will all be okay” Nayeon whispered she wasn’t sure who she was talking to. Maybe she was trying to convince herself.

She sat listening to the silence of the dorm and her mind drifted to the members she knew that most of them would be sleeping. She knew that Chaeyoung would still be awake and that Mina would be, Nayeon knew that Mina struggled with sleeping most nights. She wondered if Jeongyeon was awake or if she was sleeping. Nayeon thought back to the times she had shared a hotel room with Jeongyeon, she tried not to think about how Jeongyeon slept with her mouth open and how messy the blondes short hair became during the night because of the amount the girl moved around in her sleep. Nayeon smiled at the thought.

A shiver rippled through Nayeon’s body; she had not noticed the drop in the temperature of the dorm. She got up and headed to the door of the dorm to make sure it was locked, it was. Nayeon was now fully aware of the temperature of the door, she shivered again. She turned to head back towards the bedroom when something caught her eye. It was a hoodie that had been thrown over the arm of the sofa, Nayeon picked it up and ran her hand along the soft black fabric, she knew who the owner was. Nayeon shivered again and slipped the hoodie over her head, the familiar scent of Jeongyeon surrounded her and warmth spread through Nayeon. She smiled before looking around the dorm one last time before heading down the corridor and to the bedroom she shared with Jihyo, Sana and Mina. Nayeon opened the door gently careful not to wake up the other members she started to tiptoe quietly towards her bed, but she knew that Mina was still awake due to the very light breathing which contrasts from the girls heavy breathing when she’s sleeping. 

“Nayeon?” Mina whispered enough for the oldest to hear her but not loud enough to wake a sleeping Sana and Jihyo.

Nayeon stopped dead in her tracks, she felt like a teenager who had been caught sneaking out by their parents. She slowly turned to face Mina, carefully so that she did not make a sound.

“It’s okay Mina, it’s just me” Nayeon replied kneeling down next to Mina’s bed, the younger girl had propped herself up on her elbow.

“What’s wrong? Are you okay? Its late” Mina spoke softly looking over Nayeon for any signs of distress. Nayeon smiled softly at the girls concern, this is typical Mina behaviour, always concerned.

“I’m fine” Nayeon responded as she tucked a strand of hair behind the younger girls ear “I just needed a glass of water, try and get some sleep Minari”

Mina nodded and Nayeon kissed her on the forehead before continuing her journey to her bed. Nayeon wrapped the blanket around herself tightly, the scent of Jeongyeon swallowed Nayeon whole, Nayeon couldn't help but think about what it would be like to be wrapped up in Jeongyeon’s arms. With that thought, she drifted off into a deep sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! I'm back! so I was originally going to do these as one shots but I've decided to do them in short chapters, I hope that's okay, also this first chapter is just a very short setup chapter! I hope you enjoy this little spin off! 
> 
> Remember to keep telling me of ways I can improve my writing as English is not my first language ^^
> 
> Thank you - C


End file.
